Ushimitsu-Doki
by Red.Perversion
Summary: Other karakuri burst fanfics weren't doing it for me. A little altered from the song story. Len (Liam) is kidnapped by Miku (Jade), a mob boss at war with a new foreign gang in the area, in order to suffice a mysterious debt... while other members of his family get pulled into the madness. Gore, violence, now has lemons! RinxLen, Slight MikuxOC mentioned. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Liam… LIAM"

He lay on the floor, motionless. The woman continued to scream at him the name he did not own anymore. He finally made eye contact with her.

A split second later, a carriage whip cracked across his face, hitting his bad eye and sending a tuft of blonde hair flying. "You will NEVER respond to that name again, do you hear me?" He winced at the lady's aggressive tone. She lit a cigarette and kicked him impatiently as he huddled away in fear. "I said, do you hear me?!"

Fearing another spleen-shattering bootfull, he screeched a hoarse yes and curled up even tighter. His timid young body betrayed the anger that had been building in him since the ordeal started. He heard the boots stomp away from him towards the exit of his dark cell. The cruel woman exited and returned moments later with a dark lump slung over her arm. She threw it at him, and he discovered it to be a uniform of sorts.

"Your new name is Black. You will be required to wear that uniform at all times apart from hygiene block at 0630." Her voice was flat and stern, and her freakish blue-green hair was now visible. "Do you understand, Liam?"

"Y-yes" he stammered for only an instant. The final kick and whipping made him pass out.

The woman put her cigarette out on his earlobe before leaving.

########################################/

A few days later, a ragged man by the name of Joseph Dogwood showed up at the blue haired woman's humid office. The guards only barely let him in, despite having the go-ahead from their boss. Exhausted, he crumbled to the floor, his business suit was stained and torn and he smelled like something a cat threw up after dragging in. He had a decent blonde scruff going that reached up to his ears. She knew immediately who he was after seeing him.

"You continue to disrespect me even to this day." She slammed a glass full of water down onto her wood and marble desk. She could tell he was thirsty and likely hadn't consumed anything but his own sweat for the past few days. To her surprise, he stared at her instead of the water.

"I am only at your mercy, cupcake," Joseph spat. She immediately flew into rage and stood up threatening to throw an iron 3 hole-punch. He maintained his glare. "If you won't give him back to me, then kill me now. I've made my peace with this world. Just know that what you remember is not what really went down that night." There wasn't a drop of crudeness or sarcasm in his voice by the end of the sentence. His life had drained from him.

She let fly the hole punch en-route to his head, but he nimbly dodged the weighty projectile. A sharp pain brought him back to his knees and he doubled over. She screeched at him angrily, "I should have had you killed on sight! Both you and that damned slut of yours!" He merely smiled wearily and rose to his feet.

"I owe you nothing; you've taken what is yours. But it is more than you would ever want from me. You'll find out what I mean sooner or later." And with that, he turned to leave. Seeing an opportunity, the woman grabbed her .44 magnum from her desk and with a well guided hand sent Joseph Dogwood to the afterlife.

Her guards moved in and immediately started cleaning up what was left of Joseph Dogwood. Her attendant entered and stepped over the mess as if it would come back and take its revenge on him instead. "Miss Jade," he asked, "we can't cause any trouble with that foreigner around town, what should we tell Mrs- um, Mr. Dogwood's fiancée?"

"Tell her Joseph died of dehydration," she stated without emotion.

"And if she asks about the boy?" The assistant seemed very tense from all of the commotion.

Jade turned to her underling with a stern look in her eyes, only just shy of wild. "Tell her that we will break him, break him until he doesn't remember her or his father or even his damned sister, if you could call her that. If she keeps asking questions, dispose of her." She turned from him and grabbed a pill bottle and the glass of water from her desk, and she exited to the lavatory.

Once she made it into the bathroom, she hastily locked the door and opened the bottle. A cascade of transparent capsules flowed into her hand only to be swallowed moments later with a gulp of the stale, room-temperature water. She couldn't get Joseph out of her head, as if she inhaled part of him as his brain disintegrated. He was dead, but not dead enough to her. Another handful of pills and she floated beyond any sort of coherence.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, a crew was dispatched by Lady Jade to handle the problem that was the late Mr. Dogwood's fiancée. The ensemble of grunts was not terribly impressive, but one man stood out in the center of the group: Jade's personal assistant, a man who went by the name Mathieu. Mathieu had been miss Jade's friend since her father ran the underground operations in town, many years ago. Apart from the occasional street thug, things were rather peaceful in the nameless green city that backed up to the mountains. Well, at least until the town's first visit by aircraft.

Three years before, a Cessna flew in carrying a very rich Japanese man by the name of Nashi, whom at first seemed to be just another of the privileged class seeking secluded real estate on the temperate mountains. Shopkeepers and tradesmen in the city had no qualms about the new man, as organized crime kept the rivalry between social classes at a minimum. He also bought many elaborate and expensive wood and stone carvings from artisans, and managed to pump a decent amount of money into the rather isolated economy. But before the townspeople had time to celebrate the new man, the cash flow abruptly stopped, shop keepers began disappearing or committing what detectives determined to be suicide, and more foreigners began to move in. Crime rates rose, and action was needed from Jade before the levee broke.

Jade's enterprises mainly concerned smuggling illegal items across the mountains to neighboring towns and cities; factions in the deep wooded areas of the mountains produced all sorts of illegal drugs in the guise of regulated painkillers. Masters of the craft could even falsify producers' signatures down to the type of ink used. Many young men not entrapped by the local religious faction defaulted to Jade's cartel and moved to the mountains, as the pay was excellent and there were very few people who could say that an occasional snowstorm would put them off of the priceless view of the city from beyond the foothills. The main problem with working with drugs was the fact that most of the substances that were produced were not only addictive but also toxic. Lives tended to be shortened, and anyone who managed to finish their term as a producer became hopelessly addicted and spent their retirement check almost immediately on drugs. Those who escaped addiction usually left the green city to start fresh somewhere else. The organized crime that ran the town was certainly not table talk for more reputable characters, but was inevitable for most of the youth in the area.

Joseph had been a son to a wealthier land owner, never having to face life as a medicine man; for the first portion of his adulthood, he had kept his nose pretty clean. He did get mixed up in the mob as he grew older, and spent the rest of his life hunted down for it. His fiancée Camilla found it surprisingly easy to ignore his dangerous lifestyle and even began to treat the child that once tugged at her lover's shirt at awkward moments as her own. There was a strong resemblance between her daughter from a previous marriage and Joseph's son, enough to fool any passerby that they could be related. Despite the illusion of perfection that the would-be bride was living under, Camilla's ease of living was about to become terribly upset.

At approximately 6:45 that evening, there was a knock on Camilla's door. She reset the three deadbolts that Joseph had installed and swung the door open to find two foreigners on her welcome mat; both dressed in suits with their hands neatly folded in front of them. Camilla's instincts began to scream but she calmed them, as she knew that Joseph never meddled with Nashi or any of his subordinates.

"Come in," she said hastily and gestured to a coffee table in the small living space with a few nice looking chairs around it. They complied and after a couple of awkward minutes of silence, she began to speak but was cut off by the taller of the two men. He began to speak in Japanese, and the shorter of the two men translated as he talked.

"We would appreciate if you came with us," the short man said swiftly with a thick accent, as if it had all been rehearsed. "We have a business proposal for you."

"I'm afraid I don't have many qualifications-," she started timidly, but was cut off again. This time, there was another knock to the door. She excused herself before her guests could object and got away from the coffee table as fast as she could, thankful for the distraction. As she opened the door, she felt as though she were hit with a ton of bricks. They were men from Jade, and neither Liam nor Joseph was with them.

Stirred by the sudden commotion, Camille's daughter tiptoed into the hallway across from the cramped coffee room and watched as two muscular men and the assistant crossed the threshold into the room. The foreigners immediately stood and reached into their inner suit pockets, presumably grabbing for their guns. Camille began to panic.

"Easy there, boys," said one of the burly men. "We're not here to make a scene." The foreigners kept their hands in their suits. "We just want to talk to this woman and tell her some bad news, is all." He smiled and revealed his broken front teeth. While attention wasn't focused on Mathieu, he reached into his pocket and quickly downed a few red pills.

"I'm afraid she has… other plans." The taller of the two foreigners took an adamant stance, obviously aware of the situation.

Camille cut the conversation right there. "They're dead, aren't they?" She kept her eyes glued to the floor; her face displaying only an empty, wide-eyed look. The burly man stammered but she pulled her revolver on him before he could produce any intelligible syllables. The sudden action caused the foreigners to pull out their concealed handguns, but Camille was not concerned with them. She was still unaware of her child watching the scene unfold.

Suddenly, Mathieu began to chuckle, then he burst out into uncontrollable laughter that made it hard for him to breathe. All in the room turned their eyes to him. Once he could control himself, only after he was nearly in tears, he spoke. "I just think it's funny-" with another outburst of a laughing, "That a man like Joseph would get involved with the detective with the golden tongue!" Camille fired a shot at him, but he saw her actions before they happened and dodged, giggling gleefully. The shot hit the less talkative burly man in the bicep, who went down screaming loudly. Mathieu launched himself at her and tore the gun out of her hands. His uninjured ally stood next to the door in awe. What he had witnessed was a modern day Jekyll-and-Hyde; he had never seen this side of Mathieu before. In fact, he and the guards used to poke fun at him for being such a timid little nerd. The truth was, Mathieu was the lead chemist for Jade; his constant fear and love for order was instated as a side effect of the many substances from which he partook in daily. Indeed, this violent, fearless side of him was also chemical. Camille knew this man from his record; he was the man with no personality of his own. He could make himself anything he wanted to be with some of the most powerful narcotics and antidepressants known to man. And he personally serviced Jade to whatever she needed. Mathieu was one of the true masterminds behind the booming drug business.

The little girl suddenly screamed and ran for her mother on the ground. Mathieu grabbed a fancy engraved letter opener off of a nearby side table and slashed at the girl, catching her across the face and slicing her upper eyelid. Blood spilled all over the ground as she fell.

"Iris!" Her mother screamed and struggled but could not fight the drug-laden body of Mathieu in his frenzy. The two foreigners opened fire on the chaotic scene, with Mathieu and the remaining guard returning lead. Iris passed out from the trauma of her injury.

#######################################################/

When iris regained consciousness, the tall foreigner was standing over her. Her mother was piled in a corner with the two guards that had entered with Mathieu and the short foreigner, and all were dead. The throbbing pain from her wound and the bloody sight before her made her start to cry. Her tears stung her wound.

The tall man noticed the bloody tears that streamed down her face. He pulled a white handkerchief out of his breast pocket and used it as a bandage to cover the wound. He then stooped down to her level and began speaking educated but broken English.

"Iris, my name is Jin. You should not cry. Your mother… she happier now." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him, sniveling behind her soiled blonde hair. The makeshift bandage was already soaked with blood. Jin walked over to the revolver that lay on the bloody tile, picked it up, and emptied the spent shells and one remaining bullet from the cylinder. He then handed it to Iris without a word, and took her hand to lead her away from the gruesome scene.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does a bird fall in a snare on the earth, when there is no trap for it? Does a snare spring up from the ground, when it has taken nothing?" – Amos 3:5

Iris was escorted back to Nashi's fortress in the mountains somewhat intact by Jin. She had sustained various injuries but apart from the one dealt by Mathieu, none were serious. As for her eye, she could still see out of it, but without the proper instruments they could not get her eyelid to heal up right and it maintained split even after it healed. She took it upon herself to wear a bandage over it as it was unusual and unsightly, and attempting to close her eyes could not keep out lights and movement as she slept. Part of her began to wish that her sight in the eye had been taken, for to her it felt as if she could no longer close her eyes to wait for unpleasant things to blow over, and that the ability to do so died with her mother. She was beginning to know what it was to be independent despite the women in the fortress that poured over her, admiring her long blonde hair and soft pale skin. She kept her mother's revolver under her pillow as she slept, and the guards around the castle thought nothing of it since the gun wasn't loaded.

It was by Jin's closeness to Nashi that Iris was allowed to stay at the fortress, but even after only a few weeks Nashi grew fond of her. She remained innocent to the many travesties that his men performed throughout the town. They distracted her by feeding her eager mind with the many things Nashi had learned through his travels; she proved to be a bright pupil and excelled at the Japanese that a few of the guards had taken up teaching her. She was also very quick on her feet and would disappear from the castle from time to time, to the displeasure of her handmaids. Some of the guards had a hard time pronouncing her name, and began to call her Setsuna in regards to how fast she would disappear. Her injury made martial arts and swordplay hard for her though; by refusing to remove her bandage, she greatly compromised her depth perception. Still, Jin thought, if she was to be leaving the castle as often as she was, she needed some way to defend herself. So secretly, Jin supplied her with paper targets and rubber ammunition. It took her a while, but eventually she learned to use her mother's revolver somewhat well.

As for Black, he had not managed to hold faith in his situation, and under the incarceration of Lady Jade, he began to play the part of a loyal dog. Mathieu had not returned from the mission at Camille's and was considered dead to the green city; Jade felt the need for a new personal attendant. Once she saw that Black's spirit was broken, she began to build him back up as a soldier. She did not tell him what had become of his father, but assumed that his months of silent and solitary storage made him cease to care. He put up with the random and undeserved beatings without so much as a single tear shed. He eventually stopped pounding his fists against the iron door of his cell. He stopped refusing his meals, and stopped the defiant looks when Jade would enter his cell. Eventually, he was let out of his cell; it was only for short periods of time at first but eventually she would let him into her personal study to read the various books she had scattered there, mostly her father's. He had taken to a very different lifestyle from the one that he had previously known, but the marvels of youth kept him strong even in his purposeless life.

A few years after the events at the house of Camille, Black was let out into the night on a recon mission to the mountains, with the target being a couple of guard outposts a few miles out from Nashi's fortress. The activity was meant to be a test of whether he could be trusted or not for more important missions. He was sent unarmed, with only a small amount of food and an obscure map that he had to figure out how to read by himself. This was meant to protect both him and the base of operations from exposure should he be discovered by Nashi's men.

Jade let him out of her car at the base of the mountain, saying nothing. After she drove away, he stood at the edge of the thick woods for a few minutes, marveling at the size of the great range that stretched beyond his view. The sun had only just set, but despite the lack of light, he had never seen these god-like structures as he did that evening. They were the only cage that had been able to hold the ambitions of Jade back from their full potential, and he respected and feared them for that. As he admired the mountains, the words of Walt Whitman and Robert Frost leaked back into his mind from Jade's study. He felt alive for the first time in years, and took off running full tilt into the woods, thinking to himself, "It is my turn to romp with the overdog." The stars that came out were his friends, and they had been acquainted many times through his reading. His blood coursed loudly through his temples as he jumped over fallen trees and rocks. He ran blindly but with direction, and the night was his alone. It occurred to him that those safe in the town below did not know what exactly they were missing, and he discarded the idea of looking at his map for fear that it would deter his euphoria. Any ties to the world that he knew were strictly forbidden in this sanctuary.

Due to the foliage above he had not noticed the sudden change in the weather. Thick, heavy clouds obscured the moon with their swollen masses and prepared to drench him at any moment, and he did not realize this until it was too late. The clouds above were wrung out over him by some silent force and he soon became drenched. Around midnight, he found shelter in a natural cave and pulled out his map, only to find that it had been ruined by the rain. He sighed and took a nibble of his soggy bread as he watched the torrent outside the cave. The sound of the rain almost put him to sleep, but as he was about to drift off, he heard faint noises coming from the shrub surrounding his post. He quickly grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and retreated further into the darkness of the cave. The noises became more pronounced with each passing second, and the rain faded to a trickle until after what seemed like ages, a feminine figure stumbled out of the bushes and fell flat on her face. Black had been focusing intently on the sound, and at this spectacle he fell onto his back in surprise, dropping the rock and sending a loud crash echoing into and back out of the cave. The woman tried to pull herself together, but by the time she pulled her revolver out, Black was already on the ground in front of the cave with his hands on the ground, trying to sign to her that he himself was unarmed. Despite the humiliating position and his right cheek in the mud, Black was enthralled by his unlikely subduer. He glanced from her sandaled feet to her hips and received quite the kick in the head for it. Moments later however, the girl shrank to her knees grasping her ankle and hissing every curse she knew. Black seized the opportunity to take her revolver at that point, of which he discovered the chamber to be empty anyway, and tossed it into the brush.

"H-hey!" she yelled in protest, attempting to grab at Black's shirt as he threw the gun. He put a cold finger to her lips and grabbed her aggressive hand to help her to her feet.

"I'm not going to try to hurt you," he stated with a bit of a smirk. "You seem to be doing that well enough yourself anyway."

She angrily withdrew her hand from his grasp. "You shut your damn mouth…" she trailed off as she attempted to get to her feet on her own. Failing after a few tries, and with Black standing over her smirking, she eventually gave up. Turning her gaze away from him with a look of defeat, she offered her hand to him again.

"…Let's get you out of this cold and take a look at that ankle. The rain could pick back up at any minute." With that, Black helped her limp to the cave and sat her down near the entrance. He plopped down next to her and opened up his backpack to take out the rest of his small meal and offering it all to her. She refused at first, but a split second later grabbed it from his hand and began to eat somewhat noisily. "Who are you, and why are you all the way out here?" he questioned, but did not get a response until she had finished her small feast.

"I'm… Setsuna. It's not my real name, but..." She seemed a little embarrassed. "Hey, you know it's not polite to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first!" She then smirked and waited for a piteous response.

Black rose to his feet, tipped his hat, and outstretched his arms. With extravagance, he announced: "I am the great Overdog! The heavenly beast! With a star in one eye, I leap to the east!" He jumped across the mouth of the cave and got on all fours, barking like a dog and laughing. Never had he felt so open to the world.

Setsuna began laughing, too. "That sounds like a nursery rhyme!" She seemed happier and a little more at ease.

"It's from a poem by Robert Frost," Black smiled with tears from the laughter forming at the corners of his eyes.

They both laughed for a while together and forgot that anything existed outside of that cave. Black kept up his charades, playing everything from an adamant general to an aged maid. The rain came and went a few times more, and eventually the stars came back out. The two began to grow weary and felt that they could not laugh anymore without killing themselves in the process. Setsuna tried to get up to leave, but Black put his hand on her thigh.

"Your leg is still bad, and the leaves and rocks outside are slippery… I can't let you leave." He looked her in her good eye. Suddenly, she understood the irony of his introduction; one of his eyes was white and blind as if a star had touched it, the other was blue like the night sky. He gave her a soft smile that made her blush. "Your eye is like mine, isn't it?" He stroked her long hair with pure admiration. She drew back and started to fall but Black caught her around the torso and pulled her close. He was guided by a power that wasn't his, stronger than even his dreams.

She stammered "N-no… Mine was injured in an accident, but I can still see out of it…" Black reached for the bandage and she smacked his hand away. He immediately lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her on the lips. Setsuna resisted for only an instant, but found herself kissing back. She longed for his apparent freedom, this feeling he had so suddenly stuffed into her heart when only hours ago she was perfectly content with her existence.

By the time their lips parted, both were blushing, but it was not out of embarrassment in either case. They embraced each other again, and Setsuna felt something falling on her damp clothes. She turned to see that Black was crying and smiling at the same time, the tears silently rolled down his cheeks and fell from his chin without so much as a sob. She kissed the tears off of his cheek and started to nip his earlobe. "S-Setsuna-" He squeaked out.

"Tell me your name," she insisted earnestly and continued toying with his ear.

"I'm sorry," he gulped. "It's Black… It was impolite of me not to tell you sooner…" He became aware of a tight discomfort in his pants. He slipped a hand down to adjust his slacks. She removed her sandals and eased his still wet coat off of his shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in that, Black…" She seemed genuinely concerned but her face was still flushed. She then began to fumble awkwardly with the buttons on his shirt.

"The same holds true for you," he tried to steady his own hands unzipping her dress. Eventually they were both stripped nude and their faces glowed a bright red. A cool breeze blew over the opening to the cave, with drafts rolling in intermittently. Both began to shiver, and clung to each other for warmth and affection. They kissed a few more times, and unexpectedly Black scooped her up and carried further into the cave where the air was stale and moist. Once he found a suitable place, he set her down and joined her on the ground, kissing her the entire way down. He started at her lips and worked his way down the valley of her breasts to her stomach. His hand pursued the space between her smooth thighs; she was trembling but he was steady and focused. He wanted to learn every inch of her skin with his touch. He nuzzled her breasts as his hand explored her secrets, and deep down he felt that anything he tried to bite or lick would be consumed by his lust.

He was gentle with her, and eventually his wandering finger found a warm, wet crevice. Stroking it slowly, the arms wrapped around him brought his body against hers once more. She closed her legs around him and kissed him while she reached for his manhood. Black was beginning to feel hot, Setsuna's touch made him throb in a way that made him sensitive to the point of paralysis. She guided him to her loins and drew her hand away, never breaking his gaze that she held. He supported himself over her with his arms and eased himself into her slowly. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as he felt a gentle pop from his tip. She was almost to the point of breaking his neck and tears were streaming down her face as she winced.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" Black whispered frantically.

"You don't know what this is?" Black shook his head softly, confused. "It means you're the first… the first to be like this with me." She kissed him a few times to reassure him.

Black felt both nervous and excited at the same time. It seemed that he had hurt her, but for some reason she was happy about it. Without rushing himself, he returned to the task at hand and started to slip himself the rest of the way into her. When they were fully joined, she gazed up at him and he felt a rush like he had many times in his dreams only millions of times stronger. _This is life,_ he thought as he got caught up in this woman he barely knew. _This is what has been kept from me all of these years… I wonder if she feels this way, too._ He was now keeping up a steady pace; Setsuna left little noises in his ear that seemed to put him in a trance. She began moving with him, and their pace escalated until they were moaning each other's name as if it were something they never wanted to forget. Black's body tensed up as he sunk himself into her one more time, into her clinging arms. They both came out of it yelling as they were actively trying to solicit the attention of the mountain itself, proud of their work and full of life as they were.

After those last few moments of strain, Black collapsed onto the ground next to Setsuna and smiled at her wearily. She immediately cuddled against his sticky body and kissed his chest. They talked until the last of their energy was gone, and dawn had still not yet creased the horizon with its fingers by the time they slept.

Author's note:

The lemon is in! And I'm finishing this at 4 AM! I originally planned their intimate moment to be a chapter or two later but they said NO. I swear, sometimes I feel like they're moving on their own accord!

Enjoy!

R.P

PS. I do not own the quotes or references that I used in this chapter. References are as follow:

The HOLY BIBLE, the book of Amos

Robert Frost- "Canis Major" lines 1-4, with reference to lines 11 and 12

I like quotes :D


End file.
